User talk:Kissass Simmons
Welcome Hi, welcome to Red vs Blue: The Blood Gulch Chronicles! Thanks for your edit to the The Joy of Toggling page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- WhellerNG (Talk) 10:35, 22 September 2010 You shouldnt have deleted that thing on my talk page you wernt rude and I thank you for putting it in a kind manner on other wikis I have had comments that wern't so nice due to people being inaccurate. Whie you did have a good point it can't be true the moniters look nothing alike and it turns out the terminal was in avalanche.O and sorry if I uyou by deleting it.[[User:Sniperteam82308|Sniperteam82308] 18:41, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. I haevn't seen the entire series, so I didn't know tht Gary was in Avalanche. Kissass Simmons 02:43, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Ahh well Im glad you watched it from the begining(takes a few hours doesn't it) because I once tried to introduce it to a friend during Recreation he didn't understand at all. Also love the name and well welcome to the wiki. And your other edits were very good you even got Wheller to respond to you I've been trying to bring up a few ideas but he won't answer me.Sniperteam82308 02:58, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the warm weclome ^ ^. Yeah, I've noticed a few things during episodes that I might make edits about. Kissass Simmons 03:01, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Hope you do.Sniperteam82308 03:03, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey where have you been? I havnt seen any edits or heard from you in a while.Sniperteam82308 11:26, October 28, 2010 (UTC) I've been busy with school and crap like that XD Kissass Simmons 11:23, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey me and others are working to ban WHellerNG please help and if you are afraid of being banned dont worry I will take all the blame. Your Friend:) Sniperteam82308 01:45, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Why are you trying to get him banned? I would like to know first.Kissass Simmons 11:23, November 1, 2010 (UTC) He has banned one to many users without warning and reason. That is our reason we are just trying to prevent more incidents like those and glad you returned. Your Friend:) .Sniperteam82308 14:00, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, but I don't really want to get involved. Kissass Simmons 06:06, November 3, 2010 (UTC) PC You play CE on the PC mabey we should play sometime. Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 04:42, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Why not? I can play some time later, when I'm on my own computer. I'll send you a message and see if you're on. Kissass Simmons 04:47, November 14, 2010 (UTC) I am on occasionally. Hpwever not much. However it is fun I just dont normally have a good enough computer to play it on. Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 04:50, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Fanon Sniper has alread created a Fanon wiki based on Red vs Blue.You may want to post your fanfiction there.--Soldier Jean 16:08, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Nothing really an asshole that got banned for saying I was a fag on my user page came here to flame me some more. Cyrus might be leaving because his mom doesn't trust people. And I am overall filled with things from yesterday. You?Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 17:33, December 30, 2010 (UTC)